


Do Daenerys Pierwszej Tego Imienia, Wyzwolicielki z Okowów, Matki Smoków…

by A_lionne



Series: Sezon ósmy [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: S08E05, Season 8
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lionne/pseuds/A_lionne
Summary: Na świeżo po piątym odcinku ósmego sezonu GoTa. List Aryi do Daenerys (którego nigdy nie wyśle, ale przynajmniej pomoże wymyślić jej taką piękną mowę jak dla Freyów).Uwaga! Spoilery do piątego odcinka.





	Do Daenerys Pierwszej Tego Imienia, Wyzwolicielki z Okowów, Matki Smoków…

Do Daenerys Pierwszej Tego Imienia, Wyzwolicielki z Okowów, Matki Smoków… Nie pamiętam dalej, wybacz, moja królowo.

Moje gratulacje. W historii naszego królestwa, a nawet całych tych ziem nie pamiętano równie wielkiej rzezi. Jednego dnia zabiłaś więcej ludzi niż Nocny Król i Maegor Okrutny przez całe swoje panowanie. Och, rozumiem. Rozumiem, Wasza Miłość. Rozumiem, jak to jest kochać mordować. W końcu nie pierwszy raz widziałam śmierć. Ona jest moim nieodłącznym towarzyszem.

Uwielbiam patrzeć na życie gasnące w oczach wrogów. Krew, tryskającą z licznych otworów na ciele. Lubię dziurawić ludzi. Widok tej całej czerwieni daje mi satysfakcję. Jest taka piękna. Piękniejsza, niż ktokolwiek z nich za życia. Błaganie o litość pozostawiam bez odpowiedzi. Ale wspaniale jest widzieć upodlenie się człowieka dla mnie, dziewczynki, którą kiedyś gardził.

Ale coś nas różni. Zwróć uwagę na słowa, których używam. Wrogowie, ci którzy mną gardzili. Byli też ludzie zwyczajnie zagrażający mi i mojemu życiu. Tacy, stojący na mojej drodze do osiągnięcia czegoś. Kim oni są dla Ciebie? Cersei, Gregor Clegane, Euron Greyjoy, lannisterska armia, Złota Kompania, Żelazna Flota. Sporo ich. I zarazem zbyt mało dla zaspokojenia Twojego gniewu.

Potrzebne Ci były te krzyki konających. Widok domów w płomieniach. Dzieci płączących za matkami przygniecionymi przez ruiny. Chwilę później także tych samych dzieci, ale wijących się w ogniu. Nie chciały uciekać i zostawiać umierającycych. Zresztą nie miały dokąd. Nie zlitowałaś się nad żadną, nawet najmniejszą uliczką.

Bo oni poddali się zbyt szybko, prawda? Słyszałam dzwony, zabiły tak wcześnie. Czy bitwa trwała już wtedy chociaż godzinę? Czy zdążyłaś spalić przynajmniej sto tysięcy? Pragnęłaś krwi, morza krwi i kontynentu ognia. Jesteś szalona, Daenerys Targaryen. Najbardziej z nich wszystkich. Twój ojciec czy Maegor, oni nie udawali zbawców. Ale Ty pragniesz miłości, niosąc nienawiść. Oczekujesz szacunku, a sama co reprezentujesz? Wybijasz dzieci, które poddały ci miasto. Niszczysz to, co zbudowali twoi przodkowie w ciągu całych stuleci.

Cersei spaliła sept z najwyżej tysiącem osób. Ty milionowe miasto. Cersei była potworem, ty też jesteś. Cersei zabijała, aby zniszczyć wrogów, ty, aby zaspokoić swoją żądzę. Czasami mam wrażenie, że Nocny Król był z Was najlepszy. Jego morderstwa były usprawiedliwione. I w dodatku nie klęknął przed Szaloną Królową jak kochany Jon.

Teraz jedynym, czego pragnę, jest zabić cię. Nawet nie z zemsty za moją krzywdę. Bo i ja niemal dostałam kilkoma budynkami czy smoczym oddechem. Nie, po prostu trzeba ponownie uratować świat żywych.

A potem odejdę z tego przeklętego miejsca. Bo wraz ze śmiercią Cersei Lannister, Góry i Ciebie, najgorsze monstra znikną z Westeros. Więc ja też powinnam. Nadejdzie czas oczyszczenia i odrodzenia. A Arya Stark umrze. Pozostanie jedynie Nikt.

Cóż, pozdrawiam.

Bohaterka z Winterfell, jak sama oznajmiłaś.

**Author's Note:**

> Na świeżo po piątym odcinku ósmego sezonu GoTa. List Aryi do Daenerys (którego nigdy nie wyśle, ale przynajmniej pomoże wymyślić jej taką piękną mowę jak dla Freyów).  
> Uwaga! Spoilery do piątego odcinka.


End file.
